Doctor Who: Look Behind You
by Dannyj180202
Summary: The Doctor keeps seeing Weeping angels on his adventures and he has to find out what the angel wants. Next episode coming soon


Doctor Who Look Behind You

By Dan Johnson

"I'm very busy saving people and fighting monsters however I have a problem. Someone or some thing is following me.Following me on my adventures and that is a weeping angel."

"FIND THE DOCTOR EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR " yelled a Darlek.

" As I was saying I'm being stalked and the first occasion was on a Darlek ship" said The Doctor

The Doctor is on a Darlek ship that he is about to blow up as he got to close to the controls and basically pressed the big red button. His act has made the Darleks go on a hunt for him. The hall ways are crammed with enough room for a darlek and metal structures on the sides curved and written on is symbols from the Darlek language . He runs through the halls to get back to the Tardis.

" When I was at the door of the Tardis the weeping angel was watching me. I saw that it was there. I did think it was part of my imagination. So I moved on as there was a lot of darleks looking for me so I got into the Tardis and left with the exploding ship behind me"

"That day was not the only day the second time was in velencia in 1923.It was just a normal trip and I saw it again among a crowd. That's why I'm saying this to the Tardis camera it is the only way to keep a full collection of it all"

The Tardis door knocks and the Doctor looks up from the Tardis console

"That will be Clara "

The Doctor walks to the door and then opens it expecting to open it to his friend. Instead he is surprised to open the door to the weeping angel who he keeps seeing. In fear he bluntly slams the door on the angel and runs back to the Tardis console.

"There is one at the door I'm going to try and shake of the angel." The Doctor said to the camera.

The Doctor flys the tardis out into space to try to get rid of the angel. The Tardis is then returned by the doctor to the place were it took of from. The Tardis door is then opened again by the Doctor . The angel is still hanging on to the Tardis as the Doctor opens the door.

"There is no way of getting rid of you is there. leave me alone" He says to the angel. The angel does not reply.

"Leave me " the Doctor then closes the door of the Tardis and walks back to the Tardis console. The Doctor hears the weeping angel lurking behind him.He turns swiftly . The weeping angel is in front of him looking at him .

"Your In the Tardis now. I'll be honest I would not be telling the truth if I said I wasn't scared right now.

The weeping angel was silent.

"Why won't you answer me" yelled the doctor at the angel. The angel remained silent.

"Reflection reflection that's how you kill an angel isn't it? Show it their refection and it stops." The angel stays still and silent.

"Why am I still alive I'm blinking so I should be dead but I'm not. Do you want to scare me.scare a lonely man in his box or...or ... your a pratrol yes a pratrol watching me for some reason I don't know you want the Tardis for your self well I'm not going to give it to you" With the doctors next blink the angel vanished. The Doctor had a feeling that the angel will ape are behind him and kill him this time. He heard the angels reappear somewhere in the Tardis. He turns. The angel has moved to the console of the Tardis. The

Angel has its hand in the console.

"What are you doing get away from the console" the Doctor goes quickly to the console. The angel turns on the monitor of the Tardis. The Doctor stops walking and looks at the monintor that is now been turned on by the angel. The screen shows a photo of a cyber man then a Darlek and finally some thing that the doctor has never seen before. The Angel turns on the speakers on the Tardis .

"Doctor I'm now speaking through the Tardis mainframe it is the only way we can communicate" said the angel through the Tardis.

"What are you here for?" Asked the Doctor

"I'm here to give you some thing doctor. It's called the artefact is is one of the most powerful fragments in the universe. As it is so powerful there is a lot of people who want it such as the Darleks and the cybermen. It belongs to us but we can't look after it we don't have the protection for it" explained the angel.

"Is that what you want me to do then give this thing a safe place" replied the Doctor.

" yes they will be here soon " said the angel

" who " before the doctor had finished asking questions the angel vanished.

The Doctor looked down on the fragment now in his hands but before he could find the artifact a safe place the door knocked.

The Doctor believed that this time it would be Clara at the door and not an angel but as he opened the doors of the Tardis he heard the words "exterminate" and "delete" from outside. The Darleks have came for the artifact and now the Doctor has to keep it safe . He pulls the lever and the Tardis takes flight. He didn't know what he was going to do with this artifact yet but he had to think of something fast or the Darleks and the Cybermen will take it and use it for what ever they want. The Doctor had a job to not let that happen.


End file.
